Merchants operating retail stores use a variety of sales methods to try to increase their sales. For instance, one sales method that merchants often use is selling gift cards to customers. For example, a first customer may purchase a gift card at a retail store of a merchant for a second customer. The second customer may then use the gift card at the retail store to buy goods and/or services from the merchant. Currently, after the first customer gives the gift card to the second customer, no other interactions occur between the customers.